Frightening but Needed
by NiennaAngel
Summary: TalaxOzuma A night of passion leads Ozuma and Tala to discover new feelings that are scary, but necessary to be happy.


-eye twitches in annoyance- I think my internet might finally be cooperating with me. I had this written and ready to post yesterday, but then the internet started spazzing out. Please enjoy my most "adult" oneshot.

--------------

Ozuma shifted in bed trying to figure out what had woken him. It was only when he reached out to the other side of the bed and found it empty that his mind began to catch up with him. The leopard forced himself into a sitting position and looked around for a certain redhead that he had gone to bed with the night before. The room was empty and Ozuma couldn't keep the depression from settling into his heart. He had thought that Tala had wanted more than a one night stand, but he had clearly been wrong. Fighting back tears of anger and sadness he curled into a ball hoping to fall asleep quickly. He was finally starting to drift off when he felt the bed shift and a pair of arms wrap around his naked body. Turning over the leopard found himself drowning in ice blue depths that had the opposite affect than they should have. Somehow instead of freezing him over they set his entire body on fire. Ozuma opened his mouth to question the wolf, but he was silenced with a gentle kiss that made all his worries drift away. Tala broke the kiss before pulling the leopard as close as he could get him. Ozuma sighed in relief that the Russian had come back and relaxed enough to fall asleep.

Tala watched as Ozuma slept. He had seen his lover sit up in bed and look around the room for him, but instead of saying anything he simply watched. He wanted to know what Ozuma's reaction to his leaving would be and it hurt unbearably to see him start to tremble with unshed sobs. Tala hadn't meant to hurt the leopard, but he needed to know if Ozuma needed him like he needed the younger blader. It had taken him a few moments to recover from the profound look of sadness on Ozuma's face before he could go back to bed and curl up with his lover. Sighing he placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping teen's lips not meaning to wake him, but still managing to. Ozuma blinked up at him clearly confused, but Tala simply smiled and pressed their lips together in another kiss. Green eyes fluttered shut as Tala's hands began to caress taut skin. Ozuma gasped as the wolf grew bolder and started to caress the younger teen's inner thigh. There was something about the way that Tala's hands moved over his entire body that made Ozuma never want to leave the bed. At the same time it scared him to no end. He wasn't used to needing someone like he needed Tala. His entire body, his heart and his soul needed Tala to consume him. He couldn't even begin to describe the pleasure and to some degree pain that shot through his body as the wolf took him to the brink of ecstasy and back again for a second time that night. It somehow felt perfectly normal to have the older teen caress his body and claim territory that no one had seen since he was old enough to take a bath by himself. Tala wasn't being gentle with him, but Ozuma really couldn't care. Each caress, thrust and kiss brought a wave of pleasure through his body that he hadn't thought was possible. This was heaven or something very close to it. With one last tender kiss and one last thrust they both saw lights explode in front of their eyes as they climaxed together.

Ozuma gasped for breath as he attempted to will his heartbeat back to a normal pace that wouldn't make it break free from his chest. Tala continued to caress his skin as they lay tangled together beneath the sheets. The wolf placed a gentle kiss on Ozuma's lips before pulling back to stare into emerald eyes. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

Ozuma rested his hand on the side of Tala's face gently running his thumb back and forth along the cheekbone. "No. You didn't hurt me. I'm just scared." Tala nuzzled the side of Ozuma's neck in hopes of reassuring him in a way he knew his words would fail to do. "I've never felt like this before and it's a little scary for me."

"I know. I'm scared too, but I don't, no can't, give you up. I need you." Ozuma shifted so that he could bury his face in Tala's chest and sighed. "I used to think that it was weak to admit you need someone, but telling you that was the hardest thing I've ever done. I think it takes more strength to admit you need someone then it is to lie and say you don't."

Ozuma smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on Tala's lips before tucking his head beneath the wolf's chin. "Will you stay for awhile?"

Tala laughed softly as he tightened his hold on the leopard. "I'm not going anywhere. You couldn't make me if you wanted to."

Ozuma sighed happily as he snuggled further into Tala's embrace. "I guess that's okay since I don't want you to" he whispered softly as Tala gently stroked his back. It wasn't long before they were both sound asleep more content than they had ever felt in their entire lives.

When Tala awoke Ozuma wasn't in bed which surprised him. He normally didn't sleep so soundly that he was oblivious to what went on around him during the night. He pushed himself up and listened smiling when he realized that the en-suite shower was running. The wolf went into predator mode and slunk out of bed without making a sound the entire way into the bathroom. Tala slipped in behind Ozuma who was standing under the spray of water with his head bowed and eyes closed. The wolf's arms slunk around the leopard's waist and pulled him back into the Russian's strong chest. Ozuma hummed softly not really paying attention to what his lover was doing but knew that it felt good. The Russian teen massaged Ozuma's hips and stomach gently in an attempt to make him relax even further. The leopard turned around and slipped his arms around Tala's neck pulling him down into a sweet kiss beneath the spray of hot water. They parted after a few seconds and stared at each other. "You're not hurting? I wasn't exactly taking it easy on you last night."

Ozuma rolled his eyes before resting his chin on Tala's shoulder. "I'm not hurting. Not the way you mean. I'm still scared though. It's a completely new feeling for me and the fact that you're the first guy I've ever looked at like this is unnerving as well. I always assumed that I would fall for a girl, not another man." Tala's fingers started to massage Ozuma's lower back reassuringly.

"Does it bother you that we're both guys?" Ozuma shook his head 'no' before burying his face in the side of Tala's neck. "Then there's nothing to worry about. We want to be together so we will be. That's just how it is, unless your family will have objections."

Ozuma sighed as his arms tightened slightly around the wolf's shoulders. "I don't have a prearranged marriage or anything if that's what you're implying. As long as I obey the laws of the village then they won't care and there aren't any laws about who I should be with. It's not done a lot, but there are two homosexual couples in the village. No one's ever left the village permanently before though. I don't know what to do."

Tala tilted Ozuma's head back and smiled as he tried to bite back a laugh. "We're not planning the rest of our lives out here Ozuma. We're just planning for now. We'll have to give our relationship time to grow before we can make any long term commitments to each other." Ozuma nodded and let his eyes flutter shut as Tala's lips descended to cover his own. They moved easily together as if they had been making love for years instead of just one night. Tala gently pulled Ozuma down onto the floor of the shower shifting so that they were both as comfortable as possible. They were both scared of this need that they felt, but that was okay because they had each other to help get through it.

------------------

There you go. Please let me know what you think of it. I'm not entirely sure myself.

Tala: You're willing to write this, but you won't let me sleep with Claude? What the hell?

oh hush.


End file.
